


Business Partner

by wickedlupin



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, alvin being alvin, guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlupin/pseuds/wickedlupin
Summary: Ludger helps Alvin win over a business deal, and finds that he enjoys the fruit merchant's arm around his waist a little too much.
Relationships: Alvin/Ludger Will Kresnik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Business Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sureimiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/gifts).



> For the Xillia Brainrot server's secret santa exchange!! Merry Christmas Izzy!!!! I had a lot of fun writing your rarepair, I am officially ON BOARD.... ludal good

The tight seams of Ludger’s suit jacket constricted his shoulders, forcing him to stand straighter than he was used to. It wasn’t as though Ludger had poor posture to begin with; this was just unnecessary.

The _favor_ had been brought up casually, out of the blue, as favors always were with Alvin—but Ludger hadn’t known it would require him to wear a _three piece suit._

“Why do you need me to come along to this dinner, anyway?” Ludger asked as Alvin roughly adjusted his tie, sliding it down rather than up, to reveal a tiny peek of Ludger’s chest.

“Because you dress up nice,” Alvin answered with a wink. “These potential customers always give us a second look when your pretty face is attached to it.”

Alvin and Yurgen had recently struck a tentative deal with a catering business—said business was using their fruit at an event tonight on a trial basis. The party had a sizable guest list, too—as long as everything went well, it could ensure some nice advertisement through word of mouth.

“Will I need to say anything?” Ludger asked him, rolling his shoulders a bit in the tight jacket.

“Nah.” Alvin patted his cheek. “You just stand there and give ‘em the quiet smolder, and let me do the talking. You’ll do great.”

Ludger felt his cheeks heat up a bit, but Alvin turned from him, evidently satisfied with his appearance. Ludger merely shook his head and followed him blindly.

Xian Du’s inn was bustling. Ludger felt a bit out of place in his suit, even though Alvin had so carefully dressed him; Rieze Maxian formal wear seemed a bit more old-fashioned compared to what the two of them sported. They very clearly stuck out as _Elympion._

Maybe that was the point, though, Ludger thought. The idea was for their business to merge Rieze Maxians and Elympions together, after all, and blending in wasn’t exactly Alvin’s style.

Ludger chuckled to himself, watching as the man’s natural charisma carried them between guests, politely inquiring if they’d given anything on the fruit platter a try, or if he could perhaps get them a slice of fruit tart.

Ludger’s role was simply to… look nice? So he did his best to flash a smile if any of the guests looked his way, and hoped it didn’t look too forced. He wasn’t always the best actor.

When Yurgen finally ran into them, he blinked at Ludger, surprise evident on his face.

“What’s he doing here?” he asked Alvin, and Ludger sighed, wondering how long he was going to be treated like a mannequin.

“He’s our cute mascot,” Alvin boasted, flashing his cocky grin. “The guests all love him. Right, Ludger?”

“I guess,” Ludger provided weakly.

“Just don’t try to pull anything fishy, alright?” Yurgen warned, eying them both.

Alvin threw an arm over Ludger’s shoulders, who hunched over slightly at the sudden weight, grimacing.

“’Course we won’t!” Alvin insisted, “Who do you think we are?”

Yurgen just shook his head, but it wasn’t without a smile. As he turned to leave again, Ludger turned to look at Alvin.

“You’re _not_ trying to pull anything, are you?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Alvin dropped his arm from Ludger’s shoulders and nudged him toward the bench along the wall instead.

“Ouch, I can feel your trust in me, buddy. You sit down, I’ll get you a drink for all your hard work.”

Ludger did sit down, and he let out a short sigh.

If he was being honest, he’d been a little excited when Alvin had requested the favor; just from him, not from Leia. It had felt special, a little intimate, maybe. But now that they were here, this was anything _but_ intimate. It was a little exhausting—but how bad was it, really, if he somehow managed to help Alvin’s business? It’s not like he _really_ had to do any work.

Alvin returned with two scotch glasses, and handed one to Ludger. It was a bit fancier than anything he was used to. He took the glass and sipped it carefully, as Alvin sat on his other side.

“Great turnout, huh?” Alvin prompted, looking out at the crowds of people that filled the inn’s lobby. “This’ll really be great for business.”

“It really is great. Congrats, Alvin. But… I’m starting to think you didn’t really need me here at all. Why didn’t you invite Leia?”

“Nah, you’re a big help!” Alvin insisted, elbowing him. “I told you, you look nice beside me! No offense to Leia, but she doesn’t quite have your _smolder.”_

Ludger gave Alvin his most serious, hopefully-sexy face in response. Alvin burst out laughing, and a blush rose to his face instead.

“That’s it, buddy, just like that!” Alvin told him, clapping him on the back. Ludger laughed a little with him, and took another sip of his drink.

Ludger didn’t know much about Alvin’s past. He’d heard about it, from the others as much as from Alvin himself, but all he really knew was the Alvin of now. The fun, charismatic Alvin whose big, cocky grin made Ludger’s heart rate pick up just a bit too much.

“You’re Mr. Svent, aren’t you?”

Ludger and Alvin both quickly sat up a little straighter, all traces of jest dropping from their faces in place of professionalism. Alvin stood from his seat, passing his drink to his left hand so he could offer his right one to the man that stood over them now.

“That’d be me. Call me Alvin.”

The man shook Alvin’s hand, his eyes briefly flashing to Ludger, who was still seated. Ludger awkwardly stood as well, standing a bit behind Alvin.

“Alvin, then,” the man continued, “My name is Reginald Ivory, owner of Wyvern’s Wing Catering.” He dropped Alvin’s hand once they’d been introduced, politely tucking it into his pocket.

Alvin’s eyes lit up at once in recognition. “Oh, Mr. Ivory, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Have you been satisfied with our produce so far?”

“Yes, in fact, we have been,” Ivory assured him, with a gratuitous nod. “I can’t say I’ve ever tasted such sweet poranges.”

Alvin grinned, glancing at Ludger to give him a wink. Ludger grinned back and offered an encouraging nod.

“That’s great to hear, I knew our goods wouldn’t let you down,” Alvin said proudly. “Can I assume our business here will continue forward, then?”

“That’s just what I was hoping to speak with you about.” Ivory didn’t quite look like he was about to give Alvin the good news he expected. “See, we love your goods, but we’re just a bit hesitant to do business with Elympions.”

The hurt and disappointment was clear on Alvin’s face, and Ludger stepped forward before he could recover.

“Your business is based in Xian Du, though, isn’t it? Would it help you to know that Alvin’s business partner is of the Kitarl clan?”

Ivory nodded slowly. “We are familiar with Yurgen, and that does help his standing with us. However, we’re still wary.”

“What can I do to gain your faith?” Alvin asked, and though it was well-disguised, Ludger could hear the strain of the baggage he still carried.

Ivory nodded toward Ludger, though he addressed Alvin with his next question.

“Is this your partner?”

Alvin shook his head. “Oh, no, Yurgen is over—”

“No, no,” Ivory interrupted. “Not your business partner, your… _partner.”_ He placed a certain emphasis on the word that took Ludger by surprise. He let out a short, high pitched laugh, and even Alvin faltered a little.

_“Huh?”_

“I don’t mean to pry, of course,” Ivory covered, holding his hands in front of him. “My own partner and I saw how close you were earlier, we were merely speculating.”

Ludger took this to mean that Ivory _wasn’t_ referring to his business partner.

He threw his arm quickly around Alvin’s waist, and pulled him close. “That’s right,” he said, shit-eating grin returning to his face. “You’re onto us.”

Without missing a beat, Alvin’s arm came to rest over Ludger’s shoulders again, letting out that charming laugh of his. “Yep, yeah, this is Ludger. My _partner.”_

Ivory was smiling now, and a certain level of trust had risen in him, apparent in his eyes.

“I suppose it’s no place of ours to judge you Elympions—it’s just difficult to approach something that seems so far away, you know? However…” Ivory nodded at Ludger, and gave him a quick once-over. “I see you’re only human, as we are.”

Alvin kept his arm around Ludger’s shoulders as he closed the deal. Maybe it was only for show, but Ludger preened at the pride Alvin seemed to emit with him at his side. Not just as something for show—but a partner.

When Ivory turned to leave them, Alvin squeezed Ludger’s shoulder tight. “Good thinking, buddy!” he boasted quietly. “You got us that one!”

Ludger shot him a grin, leaning in close. “Not just a pretty face after all, huh?”

“Oh, you won’t let that one go, will you?” Alvin rolled his eyes and finally dropped his arm. He raised his glass instead, and Ludger clinked his against it.

“That was all you. Thanks, Ludger, I owe you one.”

Ludger raised an eyebrow as he sipped his drink again. “A favor from _you?_ I’ll have to hold onto that one.”

Alvin laughed and shoved his shoulder lightly. “Oh, please, have mercy.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Ludger noticed Ivory with another man, both looking in their direction. Alvin seemed to take notice, as well, though his eyes didn’t leave Ludger.

“We’d better keep up the act, huh?”

Alvin’s lips brushed his cheek before he could respond. Ludger swallowed his surprise, trying to act natural instead. It didn’t mean anything, right? There was no reason to make a big deal of it. They were just two pals, pretending to be romantically involved to sell some fruit. Simple enough.

Ludger played along, and it was surprisingly easy to fall into the role. As the night progressed, Alvin’s moves got bolder. He’d gaze into Ludger’s eyes and tuck some of his hair behind his ear, or let his hand rest on Ludger’s lower back, just a little _too_ close to his ass.

It was breathtaking, and honestly _frustrating._

It wasn’t as though Ludger hadn’t heard about Alvin’s habit of lying, but this all felt a little too real. As Ludger’s second drink started to hit him, he began to wonder—was Alvin lying _now,_ or had he been lying all along?

When the party at last began to die down, Alvin joined Yurgen in checking in on the caterers cleaning up, while Ludger resumed his place on the bench where they had sat earlier. He nursed his third scotch glass, and thought about the way Alvin’s breath had lingered on his face earlier, while his dark eyes bore into Ludger’s with way too much passion.

Footsteps crossed the stone floor in front of him, and Ludger looked up into those eyes again.

“Hey,” Alvin said, offering him a hand. “Our pal Reggie offered to get us a room for the night. Felt sorry for you, dozing off drunk over here.”

 _“Ha ha,”_ Ludger responded dryly, taking Alvin’s hand and using it to pull himself up off the bench. “You’re the one who kept feeding me drinks, Alvin.”

Ludger stumbled, just slightly, and Alvin laughed as he threw an arm around his waist to support him. “Yeah, well, you’re cute drunk.”

Ludger leaned into his embrace. May as well take advantage of it while it was here, right? Alvin’s arms were big, strong, and supportive. As they took the stairs one at a time, Ludger was certain that Alvin wouldn’t let him fall.

Alvin unlocked one of the rooms with the key given to him by Ivory, and helped Ludger inside. “Geez, you’re heavy,” he complained.

“I thought you said I was cute drunk,” Ludger prodded. Alvin snorted in reply.

“Just ‘cause you’re cute doesn’t mean you aren’t a bastard.”

He dumped Ludger onto the bed, and it came to his attention that there was only one. Thanks, Ivory. He rolled onto his back, dyed bangs falling in his eyes. He felt his vest scrunch up, and glancing down, found that it had come unbuttoned. Whatever. He looked back up at Alvin, and a memory returned to him suddenly, from when he was first getting to know him. He could hear it clearly in his voice.

_I just don’t want any more relationships based on lies._

“You’re full of shit,” Ludger said.

“Yep,” Alvin answered with a shrug, without even bothering to ask what the statement was in reference to. “That’s all you get with guys like me.”

Ludger frowned at him, and moved to sit up. “No,” he insisted, “That isn’t true. You’re lying right now.”

Alvin’s face fell into something more serious. “What are you getting at, Ludger?”

“Tonight, downstairs,” Ludger prompted. His head was spinning, but his face scrunched up in sincerity, “You were lying.”

Alvin’s laugh boomed in his ears. “Of course I was! What kind of observation is that?”

But Ludger shook his head. “Were you lying before, or after we spoke with Ivory?”

Alvin’s smile dropped again, and he looked almost angry. “You really want to know the answer to that, Ludger?”

Ludger met his eyes in challenge. “I want to cash in that favor,” he answered instead.

Alvin didn’t back down, staring down at Ludger where he sat on the bed. “Now?”

Ludger nodded once, the continued bravely: “I want you to kiss me.”

He wasn’t sure how he expected Alvin to respond, but he certainly didn’t swoop in and crash their lips together. Instead, he turned his face away, hiding his expression.

“It ain’t that easy, Ludger.”

That was an answer in itself, and Ludger stood, ignoring the way his vision swayed.

“Why not?”

“Because attachments with me are— are _messy._ You’ve seen ‘em, you’ve heard about what I’ve done. To Leia, to Jude, to _everyone.”_

“They forgave you,” Ludger pushed, standing his ground, “Because you’ve changed. I’ve heard about your past, sure, but I only know one Alvin: the one standing in front of me, who I’d trust with my life.”

Alvin’s face sharply turned toward him, his eyes filled with emotion, eyebrows knit together. “You mean that?”

Ludger nodded decisively. “No more relationships based on lies, right? So that means what we told to Ivory downstairs better not have been a lie.”

Alvin managed to crack a smile, and he grabbed Ludger’s arm, pulling him forward until their mouths collided. His lips were surprisingly soft, contrasting with his scratchy beard. Ludger raised his hand to Alvin’s chest, wrapping his fingers around his scarf to hold him there until he’d gotten his fill. When Alvin started to move away, Ludger pulled him back in, biting at his lip playfully.

Alvin made a surprised sound down in his throat, and Ludger finally let him go, grinning up at him.

“…Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Svent.”

Alvin laughed and shoved Ludger backward onto the bed.

“Yeah, alright, _partner.”_


End file.
